Fingerprints refer to raised and sagged lines on front face skin at the tip end of a human finger, wherein a raised position is called a ridge, and a sagged position is called a valley. Due to its permanency, uniqueness and convenience, the fingerprint has nearly become a synonymous of biometrics.
At present, a fingerprint recognition apparatus integrated in a display module is generally provided in a non-display area such as on a main menu key or at a back surface of the display module. The display module is in development to ultrathin, high color gamut, wide view and integration. Hence, it is a hot point of study to integrate a fingerprint recognition apparatus to a display area of a display module for optical fingerprint recognition.